Need You Now
by Hooked93
Summary: He spent the past 4 years trying to move on with no luck, She's spent them running. With a little push from his friends, Killian wants to learn more about Emma. And with a little help Emma decides to stay in Storybrooke. They find each other at a lonely hour coming to terms with who they are and who they want to be. Tired of being alone, they make discoveries together. CS Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! After being a member on FF for like…8 years… This is my first story. I made a new account for it too. Lol I just can't handle this break until 5B starts up again soooo here's the start to what I am hoping will be a fun story. I have an idea of where it's headed and I don't really have much going on with my life currently so updates should not be too far away.** **J** **Let me know what you guys think; if I should continue or if I should just stick to reading hahaha.**

 **I've been listening to a lot of older Lady Antebellum music. So They are my current inspiration, hence the name of the story 'Need You Now'.**

 **Disclaimer- A girl can dream…But let's be real I don't own squat.**

* * *

Chapter One

The red lights flashed in his face as he stared at the clock _1:15 a.m.,_ he rolled away to face the window. The rain hitting against the window, usually a calming feeling, made him uneasy. What happened? Everything was going so well, or at least he thought it was. He thought she would be the one, the one he would spend the rest of his life with. She didn't feel the same way. She told him so, _"I can't. I didn't leave that life for a one so similar. I need change…Freedom. I'm sorry."_

"Sorry" He chuckled lightly with a frown on his face, _me too_ he thought. "Sorry for wasting my bloody time on you" He muttered again to himself.

Truth be told, he actually believed she was sorry. He knew she cared for him, he just hoped it was enough, but she was a free spirit. And when he woke up one morning to find the bed empty he wasn't surprised, but that didn't stop the hurt. It had been four years and he was still not passed her. _Buggering hell, get a hold of yourself._ He sighed and the rose from the bed. Padding lightly around the room to find his jeans and t-shirt he had thrown earlier. He looked at himself through the mirror next to his bed leaning against the wall, he looked exhausted. His dark hair disheveled, bags under his eyes, and he probably should shave. He made a mental note to trim the beard. _You look like a bloody lumberjack._ He made his way around the small apartment until he reached a flight of stairs that would lead him down to the bar. _Shoes, right._ He scanned the room and found his boots, slipped them on, and headed down the stairs.

The Bar was still open for another half hour, but it's Wednesday so it wasn't normally busy around this time. And as he reached the bottom of the stairs he glanced up to see he was right. There were a few staggered people sitting at the bar, while a few people occupied the tables surrounding the makeshift dancefloor which was now empty.

"Hey man, I told you I had everything covered tonight." His friend David brought him out of his thoughts. He turned towards his friend and gave him a small smile, "Aye, I know. I couldn't sleep. Figured I'd come down and help clean up the place. Keep myself busy, you know…"

David nodded at him and turned towards a man who was waving him down at the end of the bar.

He was a good man, David. A great friend really, he has always been there for him since day one. He considers him a brother. They met almost 4 years ago when he moved here; David met him at the bar and offered him a job and a room to rent almost immediately. It scared him how friendly and easily trusting he was, letting a stranger into his life so quickly. Of course he accepted without hesitation, he wanted a fresh start, to try to move on, and it was like if David could read his mind. So here they are, years later, best of friends. Who knew? _David, probably_ he thought.

He went on to wipe off the counter, taking away the empty glasses to be washed, and threw out the contents of the full ashtrays that were scattered around. Not hearing or seeing someone sit down in front of him.

"Did you guys yell for last call yet?" The person asked.

"Bloody hell mate, you scared the shit out of me." He jumped back a little and looked up.

Blonde. Lots and lots of blonde. And green. Wow. It was a woman and she was beautiful. And he was breathless. He had no coherent thoughts. He was staring, he was sure of it. Had she noticed? _Shit. Talk mate. You look like an arse._

"Soooo, last call? Can I get a drink or what?" She asked while raising her eyebrows, looking at him expectantly.

He let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. "Aye, sorry lass. What will you have?" _Nice save you wanker._

"Captain and Coke" She responded and then added "Actually make that a double."

He raised an eyebrow as if questioning her but turned around to grab a glass and started making her drink. "So are you from around here? I don't think I've seen you around." He asked while adding coke before topping it off with a lime. He placed the drink in front of her and offered her a smile.

She picked up her drink and took a couple sips before responding, "No, I'm out here for work, just passing through."

He nodded at her response and then continued to clean up around her while they chatted lightly, and refilling her drink when she asked.

"So what kind of work do you do?" He was curious about her, pretty blonde in a bar alone and this time… must be one hell of a job.

"Bail Bonds" Was not the response he expected. He looked at her eyes wider than earlier, "Really? How did you end up in that line of work? You look more like an office job kind of lass." He laughed a little.

"Really?" Her question was dry, she didn't look amused. "No, not really. But I am a little surprised"

"I'm good at finding people. It just made sense, I don't know how I really got into it. I just kind of happened." She ran a hand through her hair. She knows how she got into this position, she wasn't going to let a stranger in on her secrets though. No matter how _beautiful_ he is. _Stop drooling._

 _"_ What about you, Mr. Bartender"

He froze a little and then scratched behind his ear, "Ehhhh, the owner of the place was the first guy I met when I moved here a couple years back. Really great guy, helped me with a job and place to live. Been here ever since." He waved to David who had been busy cleaning the other side of the bar, but was now watching them.

"Ohhhhh, I get it." She blushed a little and shook her head. He gave her a quizzical look and then his eyes went wide at the realization "NO, no no not like that" He laughed, but this time it was a real laugh, one that reached his eyes. "David is a good guy, a _married_ fellow. Lovely Wife named Mary-Margret." He looked at her straight now "I'm NOT gay; to answer the unasked question here." He winked at her.

She laughed too, but more at herself _smooth, real smooth._ She straightened up a bit "Hey, do you know where I can get a room for the night… I don't exactly plan on driving after this." She motioned to her almost empty drink. The bar was closed now; she looked up to the clock above the bar _2:05 a.m._

"Granny's B&B down the road, you can't miss it. When you walk out of here go left." He responded without looking, clearing her empty glass into a bin he's loaded with dishes.

"Thanks…errr" She paused, she didn't know his name. _Why would it matter? You're leaving, stop trying to make friends. You don't do friends. S_ he fought herself internally.

"Killian" He turned to face her and offered his hand with a grin.

"Swan" She returned while shaking his hand.

"Your name is Swan?" He raised an eyebrow again at her.

"Yes…Well no, it's my last name. I don't make a habit of giving out my information to strangers and you know too much already." She smirked and with that she hopped off the barstool and walked towards the door. As she opened it she turned back towards him and called out, "Have a good night, _Killian._ "

"You too, _Swan._ " He winked at her and with that she was gone.

He finished cleaning up and grabbed a bottle of rum. Taking a seat on a barstool when David walked up to him, "Made a new friend tonight?"

"Just being friendly"

"Right well, it was nice to see you enjoy someone else's company outside of your usual group." He gave Killian a pointed look and the headed for the door. "It's okay you know"

"What is" Killian asked looking over his shoulder at David.

"To miss her… But it's also okay to meet new people too. Make new memories, you know?" David offered a small smile before heading out into the warm summer night.

Killian turned back in his seat, picked up the rum and took a swig straight from the bottle.

 _Milah_ he thought with a frown, he want's nothing more than to forget her.

But then he sees flashes of blonde and green and he smiles.

A faint whisper escapes his lips " _Swan"_

He wanted to see her again.

* * *

It felt like somebody was crushing her lungs, but she was so close. "You're making this a lot harder than it has to be!" She yelled ahead of her, just a little further she thought.

"Need to take a break, princess?" She heard a voice call out. She pushed herself more, dodging the trash cans the man had now knocked over.

"Keep running asshole" She muttered, turning a corner to follow him.

"You don't give up, do you?" The man looked over his shoulder back at Emma

"Not a chance Ryan, you have a date with a bunch of other embezzlers who are locked up and I got bills to pay." Yelling back to him, _so_ _close_.

It's too early for this shit. She had gotten home, or rather checked into Granny's Bed and Breakfast at 2:20 this morning. Even though it was late when she got in bed, she couldn't sleep. She had replayed events from that night in her head.

 _She followed Ryan here to some little town called Storybrooke, Maine from Boston. She wasn't going to let a little distance keep her from a big payout. So when she arrived to Storybrooke around 10 p.m. that night she parked outside of some house across the street and had herself a little stakeout. She watched him for a couple hours, not wanting to disrupt the people who owned the house he entered. Not like it would matter if she did get him tonight. She did not want to babysit until morning when the cops would actually take over._

 _When she was satisfied that he would stay there for the night she made her way down the street and parked her yellow bug behind a library. Hiding it behind a building Ryan would never go near, he won't know she followed him._

 _She walked the streets of Storybrooke for about an hour, trying to get to know the place knowing she would be running around it tomorrow._ They always run _. Finally stopping when she found a bar "Who names their bar_ The Rabbit Hole" _she muttered and then pushed the door open._

She didn't expect to end up having a conversation with the sexiest looking man she has ever seen, _sexy…really?_ She rolled her eyes at herself.

"Come on Ryan, we've been going in circles for 20 minutes now! Give it up." She was tired and about to give up.

"Awww come on Swan, can't ke…"

Her eyes snapped up at his loss of words and she smirked. He tripped over someone's dog.

"ahh"

Ryan yelped a little when he felt the pressure of her boot come in contact with his back. "You missed your court date. Why don't we go find the local sheriff and fix that" she gave him a smug smile before cuffing him and yanking him to his feet. "Start walking" and she pushed him along.

Her thoughts of last night caught up to her again, _Killian._ He was something else and his accent oh god what was that… _Irish?_ It was fantastic. Too bad she was leaving after this. _Always Running Emma, she thought._

"Look alive Ryan, we're here…I think" Emma looked up at the small sheriff sign and then pushed the door open.

"Hello?" Calling out through a hall while pushing Ryan forward.

"Door on the right" She heard a man with an accent call out.

"Walk Ryan, I don't want to spend all day here."

They walked through the door and came face to face with the sheriff, "This is Ryan, he skipped town before they could lock his ass up. Normally I would drive him back myself but I'm not headed back that way yet. You think you could help me out…uhhh" Emma asked as she looked at the man. He was attractive but not like Killian; she read his name tag "Sheriff Graham".

"Eh, sure…what's your name miss?"

"Swan, Emma Swan. Look normally they give me cash for this but…" She went over to his desk and picked up a piece of paper and pen, writing down a P.O. box on it, "Just have them mail a check here and I'll pick it up when I get back in town." She handed him the paper.

Emma turned to Ryan who was fumbling around with his handcuffs, "Stop skipping out, even though it's my job, it's annoying. I'm tired of coming after you" and then turned back to the sheriff "He's all yours, If I don't get paid I'll be coming after you next." And with that she pushed Ryan his way and walked out the door.

 _Freedom_

She always wondered why she kept up with this job. It payed well and she's free, but she was lonely. Why was she in this line of business again? Oh, right. _Neal_. Her thoughts always going back to him. The guy who set her up to take the fall, the guy who said he had loved her, who was supposed to marry her. Instead he got her arrested for crap she didn't do, for a life he was hiding from her. _Piece of shit_. The second she got arrested she made a deal to help them find him, it turns out she is good at finding people. So they kept asking for her help and well... here she is.

Emma sighed. She doesn't want to think of him, thats why she wandered into a bar last night. To _forget_ him. Boy did she forget him. A flash of blue eyes ran through her head. His eyes were SO blue, like the ocean. She smiled.

Emma's stomach rumbled and she glanced at the clock tower, 1:15 p.m.… Jesus, she spent all morning getting that guy. Realizing she hasn't eaten today she walked around the town until settled on Granny's for food, she hadn't checked out yet so might as well kill two birds with one stone.

The door to the diner swung open before she could pull the handle and David walked out with Mary-Margret in tow, almost knocking Emma over.

"Whoa, slow down buddy"

David looked up "Oh god I'm so... Hey you're the girl from the bar last night!"

"I'm sorry?"

"You were still there after we closed? You were the girl sitting at the bar talking to Killian, right? Bartender guy- tall, dark, and broody? I'm David! I own the bar and this is Mary-Margret, my wife!" David rambled off to Emma who was just staring wide eyed.

Mary-Margret quickly took over the second she heard her name, "Welcome to Storybrooke, we don't get many new people around here. It's really nice to meet new faces! How do you know Killian!?"

Emma stood there dumbfounded. Never in her life has she met someone so excited to meet her, let alone two people. "Uhhh…" She was a little as loss for words but eventually formed a coherent sentence.

"I actually don't know him; I was just passing through for work. But now I'm checking out now and I'll be on my way soon." She said slowly, not wanting to upset the happy couple.

"Oh, well you should stay awhile. At least get to know it before you leave!" Mary-Margret stated with excitement.

They looked disappointed though she thought, "Right, well it was nice meeting you…excuse me" She added quickly and walked into Granny's.

Emma peeked a glance back outside to see that the couple had walked away. The town did seem nice; maybe she didn't have to leave yet. Thinking back to that man with the accent, dark hair, and strikingly blue eyes maybe she would stay for one more night. _Just one._

Emma smiled when she thought about him, _Killian._

Maybe she would like to see him again.

* * *

 **I hear crickets… lol Seriously let me know what you think please!**

 **Also, if there are any mistakes let me know please! No one else has read this so far except me!**

 **Thanks, xo**

 **Emily**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so excited to see that people are enjoying this! This chapter is a little shorter than what I anticipated, like I have a bunch more written but it just felt better to stop here. Don't hate me. The next chapter should be out soon!**

* * *

Chapter Two

Emma stared down at her hot chocolate that was slowly growing cold. She didn't know what possessed her to stay another night…well she did, but it wasn't like her. She never did this before; she doesn't make friends or get to know new places, but here she is sitting in Granny's Diner listening to a girl ramble on about some guy like they were best friends. What was her name again? Some kind of stone…Emerald? No… _Ruby. Right._ Emma looked back up to Ruby making sure to nod and let out the occasional "yeah" or "no way". She seemed like a nice girl, carefree and outgoing. Everything Emma wasn't.

She was in her own world again. Something drew her here to this town. It wasn't just Ryan, that asshole who skipped town. There was something homey about Storybrooke, something she's always wanted but it's always been out of her reach.

"Earth to Emma…"

Emma snapped her eyes back up to Ruby's, "…uh sorry I zoned out a bit" Emma responded with a sheepish smile.

Ruby rolled her eyes, "How long are you staying? Granny said you were here just for another night. Where are you from? Are you going back home? Did you finish with whatever work you were doing here?"

Emma stared at Ruby, wow the people in this town are really nosy. "Well…" Emma paused, what does she say? She wasn't planning on going home anytime soon but she didn't really know where she was going. What she did know was that she was tired of Boston, and that she needed to get away for a little. She had some money saved up; maybe she would drive towards Vermont before making her way back home. Maybe a little road trip for herself, who knows. "I'm not really sure," Emma said slowly.

"I'm just taking it day by day" She added

"Well, okay… uh hot coco is on the house" Ruby said with a smile, not really sure how to respond. She noticed Emma's hesitation on the topic and for once in her life she decided to back off.

Emma smiled and added said her thanks as Ruby walked off to the next customer. It was almost 3:00 p.m. she had been hanging out in Granny's for a while now. Letting out a little yawn she settled for a nap and headed upstairs to her rented room.

* * *

Killian kicked his legs back and forth; he was sitting on the dock staring off at the horizon. He was convinced that he'd be a pirate in another life. He loved the water, the way it moved when calm and the way it chopped in a storm. The colors of endless blue reminded him of his mother's eyes. He _missed_ her; she always knew what to say. Granted he was just a boy when she passed, but he knew she would probably still know what to say if she were here. And Liam, he missed his brother. He was off doing great things back in Ireland. They don't speak much but when they do it's like nothing changes. He would tease him and be an over baring brother, and Killian would dish it right back. He loved his brother, but he couldn't go back there. He just wasn't ready.

He sipped on a bottle of water he brought with him, it was summer and really warm out, but the gentle breeze near the water made him forgiving of the heat. Glancing around him he observed the docks; there were fisherman bringing their hard work up on the docks and he could see the small children in the distance at the playground. Killian smiled, he's always wanted a family. _Milah didn't_. He sighed and brought his gaze back out to the horizon, maybe one day he'll have that with someone. If he ever opened up to someone like that again, _not likely mate._ Yeah, he missed his mom during these moments.

Killian laid back and closed his eyes. Soaking in the sun, he listened to the waves crashing against the wall below him and drowned out the rest of the world.

He doesn't know how much time must have passed when he heard someone sit next to him. He blinked his eyes open, now realizing he had dozed off. Then sun was closer to the horizon now.

"How long have you been out here?"

Killian turned to look at the speaker, it was David.

"A couple of hours." He replied quietly, not ready to break to peacefulness of the setting.

"I was just passing by on the way to the store, need a ride?" David asked while looking out at the sun that was glowing orange. Killian replied with a small no. A light breeze picked up again, "This is nice, I can see why you come out here so often."

"Aye."

They both sat there until the sun was almost out of view, "Well Mary-Margret is going to be wondering where I am. I've had Leroy tending the bar until your shift starts."

Killian groaned, "Yeah just leave me to deal with that wanker, thanks mate."

David laughed "Oh come on, he's not that bad" and Killian just rolled his eyes. They both got up and started heading in opposite directions. They spoke their goodbyes and were on their way.

* * *

 _Shit._ Emma sprang up from the bed. "Shit shit shit" cursing herself. It was 12:30 _A.M._ she had slept the day away. What was supposed to be like an hour nap turned into _hours._ Having basically a full night's sleep she was energized. What does she do now? She couldn't leave, check-out wasn't for another eight hours. She walked over to the bathroom and brushed her teeth; glancing up in the mirror she questioned herself. Her life was a mess. Even though she pretended like she had her shit together, she didn't. She knew that.

How could she? She was too busy running from her past. If there was one thing Emma didn't do, it was face her problems. Like Neal. _Dammit Neal._ It wasn't that she missed him, god she was elated to know that he wasn't her problem anymore. He just royally screwed her, _because you fucking fell for an idiot and let that cloud your judgment._ So she told herself never again; never again would she open her heart to someone because it always ends the same. Well hopefully not the jail part she thought.

After cleaning herself up, she decided to put her boots on and go for a walk. Maybe some fresh air would do her some good. She grabbed her trusty red leather jacket and made for the door, leaving her car keys because she had an idea of where she'd probably end up. Even if she didn't want to admit it yet.

Emma stepped out into the nighttime summer air, it was warm but breezy. She inhaled and then started wandering around. She noticed a pawn shop and peeked through the window, _very antique-y._ This town was very…quaint, but she kind of liked it. She turned another corner and passed and ice cream shop, making a mental note to stop by before she left the town. As she strolled down a familiar street she realized where she was headed. She rolled her eyes at herself; of course she would end up here. And as she came out of her thoughts she looked up. The sign was still lit, _The Rabbit Hole_. She glanced at her phone for the time; she had been wandering around for 20 minutes.

She took a deep breath and pulled open the heavy door.

It was fuller than yesterday now that it was towards the end of the week. People were actually still dancing, and a couple tables were filled with friends laughing. She noticed there were still a couple of barstools open, but does she dare sit up at the bar knowing who could possibly be behind it? Emma hesitated, she's not shy by any means, but she also knows that this isn't usual for her. She decides to go with it for now, it's not like the place was open for much longer anyways. So she picks up her feet that seemed to be glued to the floor and she starts moving towards the bar, choosing to sit on the far right where there were less people.

She watched him from her seat, he was crouched behind the bar grabbing bottles and when he stood to place them on the shelves behind the bar his shirt raised a bit, showing off what looked like toned muscles. She also noted a little bit on ink- a tattoo she couldn't make out. His dark jeans hugged his legs and ass perfectly, _always drooling Emma._ She had to stop herself from staring before he noticed, "Captain and coke, right? Should I make it a double?" _Too late._ She cursed herself silently, he must of noticed her staring because here he was standing in front of her. God, he was perfect. She looked up at him noting his grin, yup- _he noticed._

"Uh, sure" She stuttered a little and he winked and walked away.

She straightened up in her seat when he returned with her drink. "So…" she said lamely

"So…" He copied her but with a grin. He leaned on the bar and studied her. Her hair fell in soft curls; she had thrown her jacket on the counter and exposed her shoulders in a white tank top. She was a beauty and he was so glad she returned. "You decided to stay another night?"

"Yeah, I ran into your friend David and his wife…uhhh Mary…she was pretty insistent that I check the place out; although I pretty must wasted my day sleeping." She chuckled and remembered the little dark pixie haired woman she almost ran into.

"Aye, Mary-Margret is a little spit fire. They are actually handful those two, but they grow on you. They are like family to me." He smiled softly thinking about his two favorite people in this town.

"They seemed like good people." She responded kindly, but starting to feel a little buzz from her drink.

They stared at each other, neither wanting to break contact, but someone yelled for him at the other end of the bar. She sat there holding her empty glass swirling the ice around. She wanted to know him, and she didn't really know why. She was more of a one-nighter kind of gal, but here she was. She liked watching him move around the bar as he did his thing. He wiped counters, refilled drinks, and he looked so comfortable doing it. Like he _belonged._

Emma never belonged.

At least that's what she told herself for years. No one wanted her, and she didn't need anyone. But what she wanted right now was him. She looked at him and he caught her glance. They held that look until he turned towards the last man who was sitting at the bar. She sighed and glanced at the time, 1:15 a.m. Maybe she should leave. So she threw down some cash and headed for the door.

"Swan!"

She heard her name, and turned to Killian. He looked sad, "Leaving so soon?"

"Yeah, uh… I don't know." Emma said while shaking her head, she was a little confused and tired of feeling so many things.

"…stay" is all she heard before her eyes snapped to his. She nodded her head slowly and walked back to her seat before realizing it.

He walked over to her and gave her a glass of water, "It gets a little lonely here without David, would you mind keeping me company while I clean?" He sounded hopeful and who was she to deny this amazing creature in front of her, so she nodded.

"So Swan, do you have a first name?"

"Obviously"

He looked up at her from his spot across the bar expectantly.

She rolled her eyes, "Emma, my name is Emma."

"Emma" He replied with a smile, "Emma Swan."

She laughed, "And what about you, Killian? Got a last name?"

He grinned and said "Jones, Killian Jones."

"At your service milady." He added with a wink and bow. He closed the bar a little early since no one was there except for them. Grabbing a beer he joined her, but sat on top of the counter top.

Killing admired her from over his beer. She seemed like a strong willed lass, didn't take crap from anyone. He liked that.

"So Emma, what are your thoughts of dear old Storybrooke? Will you be gracing us with your presence often?" Killian was once again hopeful but this time he kept that feeling to himself.

"I really don't know. I actually like it here…" She said and surprised herself. "I met Ruby, im assuming you know her" she looked up at him and when he nodded she continued, "she is so full of life, I wish I was like that."

"Well, why aren't you?" He stared at her while she looked off into the distance. She was in her own little world now.

"I've never stayed in a place too long, I don't have many friends. I don't think I mean to close myself off from the world but I can't really help it. People disappoint and it's a setup for failure. Ive had too much failure in my life already." She responds with a sad tone in her voice and then continues, "I've always dreamed of an easy life. Love, family, and friends- it all sounds so easy. _Too easy._ But for some reason I can never find it." Emma's voice was longing and she sighed.

Her eyes went wide at the realization of what she just had confessed. Emma looked at Killian and he was looking at her with sad but familiar eyes. Like he knew what she was feeling. But once again she convinced herself that no one would understand. She had said too much and once again her walls were up.

"God I'm sorry, I should go." Emma grabbed her things and quickly made her way for the door.

"Emma, wait!" Killian jumped off the counter and ran to her, "Will I see you again?" He asked when he was face to face with her again.

"No, probably not." And then she was gone.

Killian stared at the door.

What just happened?

He stood there a little dumbfounded but eventually made his way upstairs to the small apartment above the bar. He screwed up, but when? She obviously didn't mean to reveal what seemed to be her guarded secrets. He sighed, he enjoyed Emma's company. _A lot._

Feeling like he fucked up a great opportunity he crashed into bed face down into his pillow. Maybe one day luck would be on his side.

* * *

 **Okay so seriously, REVIEWS! I need to know what people are thinking! I have an idea of where this story is headed but if you guys have any ideas I'd love to hear them!**

 **Also I may have had a couple drinks- so I may have overlooked a few mistakes. But I decided to post anyways. I'll revise it tomorrow! I wanted to post today!**

 **Xo**

 **E**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

"One coffee coming up" Ruby turned away from him to pour the drink.

He was sitting at the counter top at Granny's alone, it was still early, but he couldn't sleep anymore. He was kind of hoping to see Emma again and apologize for whatever he must have done wrong. He _needed_ to see her again. Killian stared towards the hallway that led to the rooms, hoping to see her sunshine hair and green eyes.

"She left." Ruby stated quietly while placing his coffee in front of him. "She left the key to her room with a note for Granny. It's too bad; I was hoping she'd stay. She looked like she wanted too. I kind of liked that girl." She chatted to him while leaning on the counter.

Killian looked back towards Ruby a little surprised, "She left town? The Swan girl?"

"Yeah, how do you know her? Did you guys do it behind the bar or something?" Ruby wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"NO!" He exclaimed quicky, "No no, she just came by one night and then the next and then she was just…"

"Gone" Ruby finished for him.

"Aye."

"Yeah she seemed kind of fluttery. Anyways, hey how's that boat of yours?"

"She's great" Killian said a little brighter, "I'm almost done with her and then she'll be ready for sailing." He smiled at the thought of his biggest accomplishment. He built a sailboat. One he knew his brother Liam would be proud of.

"Well you'll have to take me and my friends sailing! It's summer after all, and I need a tan."

Killian laughed at Ruby's excitement and nodded, "Aye, very well."

They chatted a bit longer until the place started growing with people; he bid his farewell and walked outside. It's beautiful out, already sunny skies, and a nice breeze; and yet something doesn't feel right. On days like this he wished he had someone to share his time with. He shook his head-instead of wallowing in self-pity he decided to stroll on down to the docks, it is a nice morning and he will spend it doing something he loves; so he settled his sights on a particular sailboat and smiled. It's about time to finish what he started.

* * *

Emma threw her keys down on the counter. She was home. In _Boston._ The second she walked out of the bar she ran. Ran to Granny's and packed her things and jumped in her car. She knew she had to get out of that town, the town that made her feel comfortable, the town that made her feel like she could have friends to share her secrets with, and be _home._ God, she was so stupid.

He asked her to stay, to talk and just be there. And boy did she talk, she felt too comfortable around the man she'd known for less than 24 hours. And what was that face he made when she had let her walls down? It was as if he knew her pain, her struggles of family and friends and happiness. But he didn't know, no one ever understood; Hence the running.

 _Killian Jones_ , a beautiful man she will never forget and she would hate herself for that… and maybe she would hate him a little too- for being _there._ No one has ever been there for her.

Emma walked into her small room and threw her stuff down before lying on her bed. It was still early in the morning and she hadn't slept a wink yet. Maybe one day things would be different for her.

"Yeah right," she muttered before closing her eyes and letting exhaustion take over.

When she woke it was a little after four, she showered and ate before heading down to her P.O. Box. She had a check to collect, and boy was she excited for some extra cash for the savings. She planned on saving enough to get her car fully restored- she loved her bug, but it was falling apart. She headed downstairs and got in her car, driving the 10 minutes to the small mail room. When she finally reached her box she grabbed her key and almost ripped the small door open. A bunch of crap mail immediately fell out, coupons for places she will never visit and a thick envelope- but where was her check?

Huffing out in annoyance she grabbed her mail and stopped back to her car, when she was settled in she grabbed her phone and started doing a little google search. She looked up the number for Sheriff Graham's office in Storybrooke, and dialed it when she came across it.

 _Storybrooke sheriff's Office, Graham speaking._

"Graham, its Emma Swan. I came by the other day and…"

 _Ah, yes Miss Swan. I remember; we don't get many visitors. How can I be of service?_

"Did anyone ever contact you about my payment? I never received a check in the mail. Normally it'd receive it by now."

 _Ah, yes well we actually received it here. Sorry about the mix up. You can stop by anytime to collect it. Or I can have it mailed out to you, but the post doesn't come and go quite often around here so it may take a couple days._

Emma grumbled something incoherent, _days_? She didn't want to risk her check to get lost in the mail, because they would never send a new one. "Okay uh, let me figure it out and call you back in a few." She hung up before he could respond.

She hit the steering wheel out of frustration. Going back to Storybrooke was not an option. She sighed and reached for the thick envelope sitting on her lap. _Important Notice._ "That can't be good." She mumbled as she fussed with the packaging. Finally opening it, she read the contents:

" _Dear Ms. Swan,_

 _We regret to inform you that Parkside Commons has been bought out. We understand you are a current tenant at the address 100 Stockton St, we are sorry for the complications this new deal may bring about. We are offering that our current tenant may purchase their current apartment from our buyer, or you may relinquish your lease with no extra fees. Move out dates are the 12-20 of June. If you have any questions or concerns please use the following information to contact me._

 _Best,_

 _Mr. Gold_

 _(617) 560-8989_

"WHAT THE FUCK! This is not happening!" Emma started crying, real tears were now streaming down her face. What was happening? Her life hasn't been ideal, but this? All of a sudden it took a sharp turn down some kind of steep mountain. She didn't have the kind of money to just buy an apartment. What was she going to do?

She wiped her tears and looked at herself through the rear view mirror. Who is she? What is this life she is living? She had to make some real adult decisions and fast. She has an idea of where to start, so she brings her engine to life and pulls out of the parking lot. Emma stopped by her apartment to grab her things- ALL of her things. Turns out, she didn't own much. It all fit in the small trunk of her car. And before she knew it she was on the interstate reading a sign- _Storybrooke 230 miles_ , and then she picked up her phone to dial a certain sheriffs number.

* * *

Ruby was leaning over the front desk while chatting with Granny. It was late and she wanted to go out- she was 26 after all. Granny was old fashioned though and worried about her safety, "I don't have to ask your permission you know. I'm a full frown adult and it's Friday night. I'm going out."

"Don't come back here all doped up with strange men." Granny said over her glasses and added "I also don't run a brothel.

"Granny, do you even know what a brothel is?" Ruby laughed.

Granny gave her a pointed look and went to respond but there was a ding signaling someone's arrival.

"Uhhh, hi." Emma stood at the doorway awkwardly staring between the two, "I was wondering if I could get a room again…I'm not sure for how long though."

"Ms. Swan! Of course, come in. Is a square view okay?"

"Emma. And yeah whatever's available."

"So you're back. You left so early this morning I didn't think you'd grace us with your presence again." Ruby said while eyeing Emma, trying to figure out what she was all about.

"Something came up" Her reply was plain, trying not to show any emotion on the matter. She had a rough day and just wanted to wash it off.

"Alright Ms. Sw… Emma, here's your key. Room 4 same as last time." Granny said with a smile. "Stay as long as you'd like and don't be a stranger for breakfast. Emma smiled at Granny and nodded at Ruby before heading upstairs.

Emma got to her room and went straight for the shower, washing off her horrible day. She made a mental not reminding herself she had to go to see Graham in the morning for her check, after all that's why she came back. But for now, maybe she would go to the bar. Obviously she wanted to see him again, the man she left without warning and she didn't really want to play mind games with herself over it. So when she got out she settled for dark jeans, boots, and a flannel shirt. Her hair dried straight and she wore minimal make-up not exactly wanting to dress up but not wanting to look like a zombie.

She wasted no time and quickly walked to the bar, it was only 10 p.m. so the bar was in full swing- especially since it was Friday.

"Emma!"

She heard her name being called over the music; Ruby was hanging on some guy she'd never seen. Emma smiled in her direction but didn't walk over to her; she was on somewhat of a mission trying to find Mr. Tall, dark, and Irish. In reality he wasn't hard to find, she looked over at the bar and there he was doing his bartender thing. He hadn't noticed her walk in, so she used that to her advantage and leaned against the bar- no seats were left.

She tried a couple times to get his attention but he was so busy- eventually she just yelled, "What's a girl gotta do to get a drink around here?!" She asked with raised eyebrows.

Killian turned at the sound of her voice; looking down the bar they locked eyes. He was shocked, he thought she had left, but here she is. He was a little upset with her, but he was also relieved to she returned for whatever reason.

He walked up to her and gave her a lopsided grin, "Swan, missed me already? The usual?"

She had a usual now? She shook her head and looked at him through her lashes, "Possibly" she flirted back. "Can I get rum, straight?"

He raised a brow at her, "Rough day? Does the lady wish to talk about it? Bartenders are supposed to be great listeners from what I gather." He poured her drink and handed it to her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She huffed lightly, "Just keep the drinks coming." She responded and tossed the warm liquid back, finding comfort in the burning sensation.

He raised his hands in a surrendering manner, "As you wish."

She sighed, "Sorry, I've just had a long day…and well I'm not used to sharing my feeling and whatever."

"Is that why you left so quickly before?" He asked her quietly.

She nodded and brought the rum to her lips again.

"All's well then, love. As you can see I'm a big lad, I know when not to take it to heart. Obviously my charm worked on you though because here you are." He grinned at her again before walking off to attend an impatient group of college students.

She watched him work for a couple hours; he would occasionally come back to where she was, now seated in the center barstool, to swap witty remarks. The alcohol gave her a little more of a buzz, dare she say she was tipsy- _not_ drunk.

"So Mr. Jones what does a bartender do during the day? I've always wondered." She grins up at the Irish beauty standing in front of her.

"I am a man of many talents, you see. I've actually just finished restoring… well basically building an old sailboat. I plan on taking her out soon." He smiles at her in response.

"A captain of the waters, are we? Well then Captain Jones, maybe one day you can teach me how to sail." She giggled to him… _giggling now, Emma? Jesus._

He leans forward on the bar when he responds, "Perhaps…and maybe you'll join me tonight again after we close? We can talk more about this sailing excursion you wish to take."

Emma nodded without hesitation. Whoever she was when she was with him was not the Emma Swan she knew herself to be. And she was surprisingly okay with this change in personality. This man does something to her, and she is enjoying every moment of it right now… _I'm blaming the rum_ she thinks.

"Great, be back in a moment." He grins and walks off.

Emma looked up at the clock, it was nearing 2 a.m. _closing time._ She glanced around and watched the people slowly clear out until it was just them. He was had gone into the kitchen with dirty dishes, so she decided to help herself to another drink. She hopped up from her spot and walked behind the bar. She scanned the shelves until she picked her poison and then poured it in her glass.

"You know, some would call this an invasion of space." She felt his breath close to her ear and jumped a little in surprise.

She turned around and raised an eyebrow to him, "Yeah? And what would you call this?" She motioned at the little space between them.

"You're behind my bar, love." He flashed a cheeky grin to her.

Rolling her eyes, "I'm not your love."

"Aye, yes well not yet at least." He winked at her, _again._

She walked around and copied his move the other day of sitting on the bar top. He followed her around and sat on a stool next to her.

Emma stared down at him for a long moment, "Tell me something true, something real."

He considered what she was telling him to do. She wanted him to confess a secret, or at the very least something personal. He looked at her and realized she felt just as vulnerable for saying that. He took a deep breath before responding, "My mother died when I was a small boy, and my dad ran out being the drunken bastard he was. So I was left to be raised by my brother, Liam." He looked down at his hands that were intertwined.

She placed a hand on top of his.

His eyes shot up to hers, this was the first time they physically came in contact. She gave him an understanding smile, "I get it, you know. The not having parents thing." And she left it at that, removing her hand from his.

Killian nodded his head slowly before asking, "So, are you sure you don't want to tell me what riled you up today?" He raised a brow and smiled, "I really am quite the listener."

She gave him a long hard look that slowly softened, now she looked down at her hands. "I'm getting evicted."

"Ah. I see." He furrowed his eyebrows and looked at her with a tilted head. "Move here." He stated as if it were so simple.

If she had a drink in her mouth it would have been a perfect spit take. "Excuse me?" She looked at him with wide eyes.

"Move here." He repeated again simply.

"Move here…with you?" She tilted her head at him showing her confusion.

Killian smirked at her, "Well there's an idea. I meant here to Storybrooke, but If the lady insists." He winked at her.

Emma blushed and ducked her head a little, "Oh! Well yes, that's an idea I suppose. But it's not that simple."

"Why not?" He asked while pouring another drink for her and the guy sitting next to her. "Make it simple, lass."

She rolled her eyes at him, "I don't…it's not…I just…" She fumbled out.

Emma let out a frustrated sigh and jumped off the counter. She started pacing next to him.

"How would you feel if you chased down asshole for a living? Found out your paycheck wasn't in the mail like it's supposed to be. Actually, instead of money what you do find is a god damn eviction notice from your shitty landlord. And during all of this crap, I meet you and it throws my week off even more! Like I wasn't expecting to run into some hot bartender guy who cares about how my day went or how I'm feeling. Actually I wasn't planning on meeting a whole town of people concerned about my damn well being!" Emma let out quickly in one big breath, running both hands through her blonde hair.

"So you think I'm hot." Killian grins widely at her.

"Really?! That's what you took from all of that?!"

Killian sighed and crossed the small space between them, "Look, Emma, we all have problems. We all have a shitty part of life we have to face. So I can stand here and pat you on the back saying 'you'll be fine, these things find a way of fixing themselves' or you can cut the crap and make a decision." He placed his hand on her shoulders and asked her, "What do you want, Emma?"

Emma has thought long and hard about this question for years. What did she want? A home, a family, a life worth living… all of those things were definitely on her list. She raised her eyes to meet Killians, they were like looking into the depths of the ocean- almost dark, and full of desire. She stared at him for a little longer before stepping back.

"It's late, I should probably go." She said dropping his gaze.

"Emma, I…"

"Look, I get it. And you're right, I have a lot to think about. So I should probably get some sleep." She shrugged and looked at him. "I won't leave again without saying goodbye, I promise." She offered him a small smile.

Killian nodded, she wasn't leaving… _yet._

"Goodnight, Emma." He looked at her longingly but she tried to ignore it.

"Goodnight." She backed away slowly before turning towards the door.

Once again Killian was left staring at the place Emma once occupied, unsure of what to do.

But this time he was sure of one thing.

Emma Swan would be the death of him.

* * *

 **Review?**

 **:-)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, so it is definitely easier to update on weekends. Lol So you can expect updates Friday-Sunday and maybe one or two during the week. I'm also not sure how long this story will be. When I figure that out, I'll let you guys know!**

 **Just a heads up, I sort of changed the pace of the story and I tried to improve my writing skills a bit. It's a learning process for me. If something doesn't make sense or flow well or anything seems off- Please let me know! This is an important chapter and I think you'll all enjoy it!**

* * *

Chapter 4

The next morning Emma headed down to the station, needing to retrieve the item she was actually in town for. "I'm sorry about the mix up Miss Swan." Graham said apologetically while handing her the check. "You have quite the talent though. I was talking to Boston P.D. about your work. They seem to believe you act more as a bounty hunter than a bail bonds person." He laughed.

Emma chuckled, "Yeah they pretty much go hand in hand these days. Anyway thanks again. I should be going now."

"Actually I have a favor to ask of you-"

Emma raised a brow to him, "What?"

"I've been trying to catch this low life for weeks, he's become some kind of common thief around the town but being the only sheriff in town right now I haven't been able to do a proper stakeout and find where he's hiding."

Her hand placed on her hips, she laughed "You need my help?"

"Would you mind sticking around for a couple days? You would be rightfully compensated for, I assure you. I could really use someone with you expertise on the matter."

Emma hesitated, "I don't know-"

"Please don't make me beg, Miss Swan." Graham laughed lightly at her.

She stared at him for a moment before giving in, "Fine. But then you guys are covering my expenses for the duration of my stay."

"Absolutely, thank you Miss Swan. Here are his files, his name is Will Scarlet. Look over them and meet me back here tomorrow morning. You have my number if you should have any questions." He shook her hand and walked her out of the station.

* * *

Emma always loved the beach. She was drawn to everything about it- families, warm sunny days, and the cool water. What's not to love? She thought about Neal, he never liked the beach. Every time she asked to go he told her that the sand gets everywhere _\- "how can you love a place like that?"_ He would say. She frowned at the memories of arguments they had over the topic, and remembered the first thing she did when they broke it off was stick her toes in the rough, warm sand.

Emma sighed in content as she wiggled her toes further in the sand. She raised her shirt off her stomach to let sun take over. The warmth sends her further into a state of relaxation- that is, until a shadow hung over her and blocked the sun.

With her eyes still closed she barked at the intruder, "move."

"I'm rather enjoying the view, darling."

Her eyes snapped open at the accent that filled her ears. The one she knew belonged to the man that filled her dreams as of late. His clothes different than usual, he had on a pair of aviators and his legs were clad with board-shorts and a V-neck hugged his chest- And she _drooled_ at the sight of his chest hair. She didn't even want to think about the muscles protruding from his sleeves.

"And I was enjoying a day off- in the sun."

"My apologies, mind if I join?" He looked down at her; she was wearing denim cutoffs showing off her long legs. They looked so smooth and all Killian could think about was running his hands up them and- _Bloody hell._

She shrugged, "it's a free country." Her stomach was doing somersaults. Killian moves to sit next to her, stretching out his legs.

"So a day off for the Swan, what will you ever do with all of this time?"

She shaded the sun with her arm and turned to him, "not sure yet. Got any ideas?"

She was offering her time to him. She was putting the ball in his court for once. Giving him a foot in the door to her world. He flashed a grin to her. He rubbed his hand to his beard, recently trimmed up, and mulled over the possibilities.

"Well, how does the lady feel about sailing?"

She smiled lightly and nodded, "yeah, let's go."

They got up and headed to the docks in their view.

"Which one is yours?"

He pointed to a boat with long white sails and glossed over wood that twinkled in the sun. "That's her, I just finished her up the other day. Haven't named her yet-"

"I also have yet to see how she handles the waters…" He finished, daring a glance to her.

Emma peered over to him with wide eyes, "You haven't tested this boat yet and you're risking my life on it?!"

He chuckled and Ruffles his hair, " _Relax_ , love. This isn't my first time building a sailboat."

"You build boats?"

"Aye, or at least I used to… In another life." It was a story for another time, and he was thankful that she just nodded and didn't press the matter.

They got to the boat and he stepped on, holding his hand out to her. When they touched, sparks flew. They both felt it. Neither mentioned it, but there was a knowing look on both of their faces.

Emma blushed and pulled away her hand once she was safely onboard.

"So Captain Jones how does one sail?" She repeated the question from the first night they met.

He started to explain the lengthy process with so much passion. Telling her about when you learn to sail the instructor will teach you how to use the "sheet" to trim the sail; that the sheet is the rope that pulls the sail in closer to the boat, or lets it out. She nodded and listened but mostly watching his arms move around as he showed her. "The sheet that controls the mainsail is the mainsheet, the one tied to the jib- Adjusting the sheet correctly is 90% of sail trim, and you can spend your whole sailing life just tightening and easing the sheet."

He turns to look at her, an amused look crosses his face- "you have no idea what I'm saying-"

She laughed, "Not a word, but I'm really enjoying watching you." She stilled at her words. The confession came out before she could stop it.

He noticed and moved towards her, slowly placing his hands on her shoulders. He had sensed her walls going up again and feared the worst. They were still docked, she could still run. "Lass, there is no need to fear me. I do not intend to bring you any harm. I'm simply enjoying your company, and it's a relief to hear you are enjoying mine."

Her face relaxed and she her cheeks grew pink, "Really?"

"Really." He squeezed her shoulders before dropping his hands, the burning sensation between them becoming too much.

"Would you like for me to make sail? The wind is in our favor at the moment."

She smiled brightly, "Absolutely!"

* * *

She enjoyed the wind in her hair and the summer sun starting to show on her skin. No thought of Neal came to mind. She was purely here in the moment with Killian. She watched him captain the vessel, she could see the joy on his face. It was pure bliss for both of them, they needed this. After sailing around and showing Emma different reefs Killian slowed down. The boat anchored, far enough to not be bothered, but with the shore still in far sights. They enjoyed the sun; sharing light stories about places they've traveled to, their experiences, and what they have yet to do. Emma has never felt so carefree and safe. It scared the crap out of her, but she owed it to herself to be here in the now and happy.

"Care for a swim?"

She had to admit, the water looked so clear and blue and really tempting, "but I don't have a bathing suit-"

"Scared to show off a little skin, Swan?" He gave her a mischievous grin and wiggled his brows.

"Please, you couldn't handle it."

He raised his shirt over his head and tossed it aside, "Perhaps _you're_ the one who couldn't handle it, love." And with that he jumped overboard into the depths.

She took a deep breath and played along, _it's just underwear Emma_. She pulled off her shorts revealing a cheeky pair of red boy shorts and tossed her shirt aside to show off the matching bra. At least she matched? Emma rolled her eyes at the girly thought.

Killian submerged from the water with just enough time to catch a glimpse of her as she dove in- automatically feeling a tightness in his shorts. Why did he suggest this again?

She popped up next to him a second later, smirking at him when she caught the look on his face. "This water feels so good." She practically moaned near him, swimming on her back- showing off her toned body.

He placed his hands under her back and guided her through the waves, his legs kicking to keep him afloat. His eyes took in the sight in front of him. Her skin sparkled in the water and sun, her blonde tresses were not sprawled out around her, and her green eyes were watching his every move. He felt bold under her gaze.

"You're breathtaking Emma." He whispered to her.

She pulled herself from his hands and then swan closer to him. She didn't respond, she just looked at him- taking him in. The water made his eyes so blue; she felt like she was staring into the ocean, maybe she was.

He leaned closer, hands wrapped around her now, and his lips just a whisper away-

She knew what was coming; her eyes darted to his lips as his tongue fished out to wet them. Her eyes closed as she felt the warmth of his mouth on hers. Everything they had been feeling the past couple of days poured out into each other. Passion, desperation, and something more. Need. In that moment they both realized how much the really needed each other. The embrace was almost healing.

The contact sent her into overdrive. Her hands threaded in his hair and she held him closely as he kicked them over to the side of the boat, his right hand pinning her there. His mouth enveloped hers while their tongues danced. Killian's left hand grabbed her ass and squeezed it lightly, pushing her into him. She could feel his arousal against her thigh, the little material between them not covering much.

At that she pulled back, not wanting to start something she knew she didn't have the strength to pull away from. They were both heaving, trying to catch their breath.

Once Killian pulled himself together he back off, "My apologies love, I didn't mean to push you."

Emma looked up at him and circled her arms around his neck, "Don't be sorry, I just- it was great... But maybe we can-"

He understood, "Aye, take it down a notch." He kissed her forehead lightly. She wasn't running. They climbed back onto the boat after a moment.

"I just want to really know you, I haven't done this- this isn't me. I don't date. I don't know how." Emma grabbed towels and threw one to Killian. He was taking in the sight of her. He was overwhelmed with her beauty.

He started to laugh and she looked horrified, "I don't mean to laugh love, but- can you be more perfect?"

She was stunned- what?

"I haven't dated since- well... Her name is Milah- and she...she broke my heart-" He croaked out and reached for her. "But I look at you and it's like it never happened. Or somehow your presence is filling a long void inside me. I look at you and I feel like it's all possible again- life and love... Happiness. I don't want to scare you away again. Whatever pace you set, I will follow." He finished quietly. He stared at her, his heart was pounding. He had a hopeful glint in his eye.

She smiled softly at his confession, of course she understood and leaned forward, places a sweet kiss on his lips. "We're both broken." She chuckled to him. It was a conversation for another night though.

"It seems that way-" he smiled to her, "Let's eat. I may have packed some food away." He planned this. Maybe not the entire events of today, but he wasn't complaining.

* * *

Time had passed and they were now huddled close on cushioned seats trying to stay warm. "Ready to head back?" The sun was moving away from them, hiding behind the town now- a soft orange glow on the roof tops and a cool breeze taking over.

Emma shook her head and leaned into him from where they were sitting, "Not yet."

Killian wrapped his arms around her and held her close, today had been a dream and he never wanted to wake up.

* * *

 **Review? Please tell me what you think! It encourages me to write more! ;)**

 **E**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the delay, I was just being lazy. Also, I am a little sad more people aren't reviewing. I guess that kind of shows what kind of writer I am. lol I can't read minds. So please share any questions, comments, or concerns.**

 **Alright well here is the next one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter Five

"So what exactly are we waiting for? He's right there." She moved her head to look past Graham's and motioned out the driver window.

Emma had read the file Graham gave her the night she came back from sailing with Killian. She couldn't sleep after a day filled with so much hope. Her mind had been racing with thoughts of Killian and her living situation and Neal and all the uncertainty of her future.

She can't help but think about Neal now as she sits in this car and stares through into the home. This case reminded her of him. Neal had started as a petty thief; loneliness could do that to you. She thought about when they met and the rush she felt after spending a day with him.

 _Emma sat behind a run_ — _down building, her bag that held her entire life by her side. She's eighteen and alone. She thought her life would be different when she aged out of foster care_ — _better maybe. She told herself she didn't need random people to help her survive, she could do it herself. Turns out she was wrong. She's been living on the streets for five months, and she has no idea how she's still alive. Her skin paled over the time and her hair dulled; lack of nutrition would do that to you. She had a job at a coffee joint, but when they found out she was homeless they fired her; "it will bring in the wrong business" they said._

 _Her stomach growled, she was really hungry. Emma got up and walked to a farmers market, maybe she could scrape enough money for something to eat. As she walked around the booths she scavenged through her bag. She didn't find much, $3 and change would get her something at least._

 _"You can't get a proper meal with that." Emma jumped in surprise and turned to the deep voice. "Excuse me?"_

 _"You heard me. Come with me."_

 _Emma looked incredulously at the stranger, "What? Why would I do that? I don't know you!"_

 _"Look, do you want to eat or not? Cause I can go_ — _"_

 _"I uh_ — _" the truth was she really needed to eat. "Okay."_

 _She followed this guy around the farmers market and studied him_ — _he had untamed brown hair and grungy clothes like her. He knew. He knew because he was living like her, alone. At that thought she snapped out of it just in time to watch him swipe fruit from a stand and quickly shove it in her bag._

 _"What are you doing?!" She shrieked to him._

 _"Quiet_ — _Unless you wanna get caught. Just follow me. Nothing will happen, promise." And he flashed her a smile_ — _maybe it was supposed to comfort her. Maybe she let it._

 _He swiped a few more things and soon enough they had lunch for two. "Where do you learn how to do that?!" She asked him in a loud whisper as they sat at her run down building spot._

 _"You have to adapt to survive. Neal by the way." He held his hand out to her. "Neal Cassidy." And then took a bite of an apple._

 _"Emma Swan." She looked at him with big eyes and hope while shaking his hand. Maybe she would survive. Maybe he would help her._

Or not.

She shook her head from the thought and realized Graham was now talking to her. "I know, but we don't know who these people are. We can't just barge in there without permission or a warrant. And I doubt they will let us in. Let's just wait it out. Besides—" he looked back to her with a smirk "it's not like you're leaving town anytime soon."

"What's that supposed to mean?! You can't keep me here for your case. I don't work for you." Emma snapped to him.

He laughed and shook his head, "I saw you hanging out with Jones over the weekend. You two looked quite comfortable."

"That's none of your business."

"Miss Swan I will say this in the nicest way possible— you are in a small town where everyone knows everyone. People see and speculate and talk. And right now, you are the main source of conversation." Graham glanced at her and she looked pissed.

Emma huffed and crossed her arms, "This is why I live in the city."

He gave her a knowing look. _Really?_

"God, does everyone know my damn life story already?! Fine _lived_. This is why I _lived_ in the city. Can we just finish this damn stakeout and head back."

Graham laughed silently at her the whole way back. Emma was so easily riled.

* * *

It was nearing midnight when Emma left the station. She helped Graham file some paperwork on the case. This Will Scarlet gave her chills. Yeah they were currently going after a man for petty theft but his previous encounters with the police all felt too _familiar_. She just couldn't figure out why. They were typical for a man like him and he served his time for everyone… but something was still off. She didn't share those feelings with Graham though. This was something she needed to figure out on her own. But for now she could use a drink and maybe a little chat with a certain bartender down the road.

When she got to _The Rabbit Hole_ it was pretty empty, Monday wasn't really screaming lets go out and party. But when she walked up to the bar it wasn't Killian who greeted her, it was a very short man who looked rather _grumpy._

"What do you want?"

"oh, uh—I'll just wait for—"

"Look sister, do you want a drink or not. I'm busy."

Emma placed her hands on the bar top and glared at him. "Cool it with the attitude. Where's Killian?"

The man rolled his eyes, "Pretty boy is upstairs. It's his night off."

"Right." Emma didn't bother saying anything else to the small man, she walked around the side of the bar and marched straight up the stairs coming to a small hallway with a door.

She was a little nervous. He didn't invite her over. She had just planned to sit with him at the bar while he worked, like always. She looked down at her watch—it's past midnight. It's late. _What are you doing?_

She knocked before she could stop herself.

Emma heard footsteps on the other side; she tugged at her shirt nervously while she waited. The door opened a moment later to reveal a barefoot Killian, clad in pajamas.

"Oh my god, you were sleeping?! I'm so sorry. I should have called or something—" Emma rambled off quickly.

He chuckled at her, his hair disheveled like always and his eyes tired. "It's alright Swan, is everything okay?" He looked worried. It's late and she's at his door. Of course he's worried, why probably looked crazy for coming at this hour. She hadn't seen him since she left the docks after sailing.

 _He tied the rope off and helped her step off the boat. It was dark out, and after spending an entire day at sea her legs were a little unsteady_ — _or maybe it was because of the man still holding her._

 _"Thank you Killian, today was…_ " _Emma was at loss for words. His eyes were shining a light blue under the moonlight. Today was a fairytale. She had never felt so in the moment and carefree and wanted._

" _Perfect." He gazed into her eyes with tenderness and something else that was unfamiliar_ — _something she didn't understand,_ yet. _She nodded her head none the less._

 _They held eachother in a long embrace, neither wanting to face the reality that they barely knew each other and they were both feeling so much in these small moments together._

 _"Can I walk you home?" He asked her sweetly with a quiet voice._

 _Emma shook her head, "I'll be okay. Granny's is just around the corner." He looked a little sad but didn't push it._

 _She lifted on the tip of her toes and placed her lips on his, silently thanking him again. Waving a small goodbye, Emma left him standing on the docks alone with nothing but the sound of the tide pushing forward and his thoughts loud in his head._

"Emma, lass are you alright?" He used her first name.

"Yeah I was just coming to the bar and you weren't there. Some guy with an attitude pointed me in this direction—"She paused and then stepped back "I can go!"

"No!" He said too quickly. "I mean, come in. Uh, I can make tea or coffee if you'd like? We can uh…talk?"

She sighed in relief; he wanted her to stay just as much as she wanted to be here. "Tea would be great." She stepped forward and passed the threshold and into the apartment. It was bigger than hers. Big windows welcomed her from the front room, displaying the water and his boat from a small distance.

"Make yourself at home." He offered with a stretch of his arms towards the couch. He had dark furniture and few framed photos on shelves. He was tidy and a minimalist.

Killian headed over to the kitchen and set a kettle on the stove before returning to Emma. He sat next to her and placed his palm to her cheek. "I don't believe I gave you a proper hello." He kissed he softly before pulling away with a lopsided grin. "Miss me?"

She laughed and rolled her eyes, but she gave him an honest nod.

"So you met Leroy then, downstairs at the bar? Dwarf sized male, perfectly _rude_." He stated with a small scowl, a crease formed between his brows.

"I don't think calling him a dwarf is helping that friendship. He's just a bit grumpy."

"He's a bloody wanker." Emma laughed at that, she loved when his accent and terms foreign to her slipped from his lips.

"So Swan care to tell me what has you sticking around Storybrooke? And whatever it is can I expect it to last long? I would hate to see you leave so soon." Killian didn't beat around the bush.

"The sheriff asked for my help on a case. Somethings a little off about it. So I'm not exactly sure how long it will take— to be honest I'm not exactly sure what I really am getting myself into. It's a bit more work than I usually do. My job usually consists of just throwing a guy in jail, but this is different." Emma stared off trying to figure out Will Scarlet and his story.

"I see— well I do hope you proceed with caution then. I'd hate for it to end poorly." Killian stood to retrieve the kettle that was steaming from the kitchen, returning a moment later with tea for two.

"So what is it about this case then that is throwing you off?" He continued while shifting in his seat to her.

She thought about how to approach this, still trying to figure it out herself. "I read something in his file and it's just been sticking in my head. I'm starting to draw a connection between him and just someone from my past and it doesn't make sense. I just— can we just talk about something else? It's been a long day and I am still trying to process everything. Actually, I _would_ _love_ to know how the entire town knows I am currently homeless." She gave him an irritated look. "You've been talking about me Killian."

He scratched behind his ear, a nervous tick he's acquired. "Aye, love well you see— I just— can you blame me?" He looked at her with soft eyes and rosy cheeks. "Never in my life have I met a lass like you, and all I want to do is tell everyone how amazing you are. Although I only spoke with Dave, he wasn't supposed to bloody tell anyone else. I was confiding in him all my thoughts since your arrival." He interlaced his own hands to stop his fidgeting.

"Killian you know I enjoyed spending time with you over the weekend, right? I just don't know how long I'll be here for and what my future holds. I do know that right now I am here with you and for as long as you want me here. I just, I move slower than most." She replaced one of his hands with hers and gave his a light squeeze in reassurance. "Just stop telling the town about me, it can affect my job." She added seriously.

"Apologies, love. My goal is far from putting you in harm's way."

She smiled to him and nodded, the silence that took over wasn't uncomfortable but she couldn't handle it yet. She stood and walked over to his large bookcase to scan his selection. "You really like to read." She stated as her hand hovered over the books.

"It helps when you're— uh, lonely. I guess." She gave him a small smile over her shoulder. She understood.

"The Princess Bride?" She giggled, "I love that one! I'm just surprised you have it." She picked it out and held it at him.

"It's not mine. I guess Milah left it behind, I must have brought it with my move here." He narrowed his eyes to the book, standing to grab it."

"Do you want to tell me about her?" Emma asked in a whisper.

Killian looked up at her in surprise, he briefly mentioned Milah over the weekend, but wasn't ready to talk then. It would have ruined that moment. He wasn't sure what he should say, what he _would_ say.

He opened and closed his mouth several times before tangling a hand in his hair. "She was a bloody witch."

Emma raised her brows at him, "What?"

He sighed, "She just…broke me." Killian whispered and looked down at the book in his hand. Milah was everything to him and then nothing. How does he tell the woman he is now seeing about the woman he once loved, maybe still loved? _Definitely still loved._ He cursed himself silently.

"Emma you must know that I have grown rather fond of you—" He paced around her, the hardwood floors creaking beneath him. "Milah was married when we met, actually she was married the entire duration of our relationship." He spat out. "Uh, I found out after I had fallen for her. She's a bit older than me, even has a small boy. I didn't know about the boy until the end. I thought she would leave her husband for me. That probably sounds awful. God I am horrible. And then after time she did leave, she left _both_ of us."

"I wanted a family, a life with her. And she didn't want any of it with me. When I found out that she left a boy behind I—" He gasped, he realized tears were about to spill from his eyes. He _never_ spoke of his time with Milah or what happened. David knew, but that was it.

"Killian, it's okay. You— you didn't know. How could you?" Emma rushed to hold his hands but he back up.

It was too much, he still loves her. Why else would his heart be hurting so much?

"You should go." He threw the book on the coffee table.

"What?"

"I can't do this right now, Emma. I'm wasn't…I'm not ready." Her eyes went a little wide at the confession. She didn't say anything else; what was there to say? He wasn't ready. And maybe she wasn't either.

She turned on her heel and walked out the door. Just like that.

He stared at where she stood, anger building within him. "Idiot."

Killian walked to his kitchen and pulled out a bottle of rum from a cabinet, he slumped to the kitchen floor and drank.

Each sip reminded him more and more of the love he'd lost and continuously fails to get over.


End file.
